It Started With You
by FallnAngl18
Summary: Predator and prey were never meant to fall in love...not now, not ever. Can a hare and wolf find love? Can they admit their love? Will she save him from his own demons? And in the midst of judging eyes and faces can they somehow find a way to keep their love alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Braving the Weather

Rain, oh how she hated it, it soaked into her fur, she hated being wet. Alice O'Hare, was a rabbit after all, but she was used to the warmth of Bunnyburrow. She had been sent out of Bunnyborrow because she believed she could brave school in Zootopia. Her first day...and she was already reconsidering her choice, but she wasn't half rabbit, half hare for nothing. She stopped, wait...where was she? The school should've been somewhere near here but...where was it? Did she get lost?

Damien Wolfsbane was walking to school with his head down against the rain, when he was stopped by a bunny. "Excuse me...could you help me? I'm...a little lost..." she asked the black wolf nervously. He eyed her, noticing the light blue color of her iris', going her a interestingly 'innocent' look. Damien slid off his hood, revealing the scar on his right cheek, trying to see if she'd react, but...she never did other than to glance at it.

She was surprised when he spoke with a deep and calming voice, "Sure, where you heading?" "Zootopia High..." the wolf chuckled and stood to his full height, "I'm headed that way, just come with me." She smiled as she jogged to catch up to him."So what's your name?...if you don't mind me asking." "Damien...Damien Wolfsbane." "Nice to meet you, my name's Alice O'Hare." He stopped, "O'Hare? You look more like a bunny...or a mixed species?" She nodded, and she saw a small smile on his face, "I get that I'm not a full wolf either, part fox, which is why I'm slightly smaller, not that you can tell..."he smiled widely at her. She had a shocked look on her face but it gave way to a smile, as she tried to push him. "Hey! That's not nice..." "Such ferocity from such a cute bunny." He smiled slyly, making her blush and look away. 'Am I really blushing cause of that?'

The rain increased, soaking the jacket she had, when Damien stopped her again, and started to take off his jacket, "Here, Fluff, it'll be big but it'll keep you dry." She shook her head at both the offer and the little nickname he had just given her. "I'm okay..." she stopped when she saw his face, he did seem generally worried. Hesitantly she took it and slipped into it, it made her feel small but it was warm with his heat, and smelled of pine and earth. "C'mon we'll be late." He said, walking as she followed close behind. Soon they arrived, and he shook himself off, spraying her with water. Alice started to slide out of his jacket, when he walked off, but then remembered her, "Hey Fluff!" Damien had yelled it in front of everyone in the hall, who turned and looked to look at her. "Keep the jacket for now, you need it more than me..." he winked as he walked away. 'What a strange wolf...' she thought, and saw everyone looking at her, 'what a walked into her first class, English, and she walked to the front since all the other seats were taken. As she got situated, an ocelot, on her right greeted her, "Hi, I'm Clove Lots...you're new in the school aren't you?" Alice smiled, "Yeah...Alice O'Hare, and I'm new to the city too." Clove giggled and pointed to her jacket, " Why such a big jacket?" Alice looked down and saw she was pointing to Damien's jacket. "Oh, this isn't mine, it's...Damien Wolfsbanes jacket, he gave it to me cause mine had become soaked." She saw Cloves eyes widen, "Damien? He gave you his jacket?" Alice nodded, "Is there something wrong with him doing that?" Clove smiled, "Sorry didn't mean to get you worried, it's...just not something he really does for anyone, that's why I was so surprised." Before Alice could ask further the teacher, a bear, who seemed really open and wanted her to call him Griz, walked in and class started a little slowly but it was the morning... As she went to her second class, she never saw Damien, but she kinda liked wearing his jacket...'Whoa, whoa...you barely know the guy! But...it was nice of him...' She had started to get along and make some friends with other animals, thanks to Clove, who seemed to know just about everyone.

Alice sat through the droning voice of their history teacher, Mr. Snap, who unfortunately was a turtle which was almost as bad as a sloth. But she didn't know that she was being watched by an female Arctic fox, who was fuming about the jacket around the bunny...thinking of how could he give it to her? A bunny or hare, or whatever mixed breed are called, and she came up with a plan to introduce the new girl to the school...

A/N: I hope people like this, I write stories all the time but I thought I'd do a Zootopia fanfic after I saw the connection but I'm sorry I changed the characters and people will probably be mad about it and I'm sorry about that. Like always I'm open for suggestions and criticism. And I'm sorry it was so short! I use an app on my phone so in truth it seemed longer but the next chapter will be if people like it. Thanks. (Sorry I had to re-upload this cause I forgot to do double spaces and it looked awful, again sorry.)


	2. Chapter 2: Remember Your Place

Chapter 2: Remember Your Place

Damien barely knew the bunny but he liked her, she was different...easily flustered by things, in a way it was cute. He was kinda hesitant to leave his jacket with her because of Alay, oh that fox, just thinking about her brought anger and distaste to his mind. She'd been after him since the school year started, he was just another conquest to her and that disgusted him...it reminds him of...no he shouldn't be thinking of that now. But he figured Alice would be fine if Alay saw her, well he hoped.

Damien was a simple wolf, at least that's what he told himself, he was more complex the deeper you dug. As the bell rang, signaling lunch time, he checked his phone, and saw a message from Alay.

* _Who's that little bunny whore wearing your jacket? I'm gonna talk to her about wearing it. XOXO_ *

Damien closed his phone and headed for the lunchroom, he had to make sure she didn't hurt Fluff.

Alice was sitting with Clove, enjoying a carrot sandwich when she felt a paw on her shoulder, and she turned to see a Arctic fox with two larger grey male counterparts, glaring down at her. "Oh am I sitting in your spot?" She asked moving over but the white fox smiled coldly, "I believe that you have something of mine, that jacket...it's my boyfriends." Clove raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Alay you and I both know that's complete bu-" One of the grey wolves cut her off gruffly, "Can it you little bitch, she's talking to the bunny." She bared her teeth at the ocelot, who growled looked around and saw all the animals were watching the event unfolding.

She slid out of the jacket and handed it to the Arctic fox, who's name seemed to be Alay. "Alay...I'm sorry if I'd have known, I would've have refused it when Damien gave it to me." Alay was still smiling and her smile seemed to get wider, "What's your name?" "Alice O'Hare." "Since your new here Alice I'll give you a warning, Damien is mine so you stay away, although...I don't think he'd go for a bunny, still though." Alice nodded, though she felt worry growing in her stomach, something wasn't right...

Alay, without a sign, extended her claws and slashed Alice on her cheek, and blood flowed out of the wound. Clove stood and got in Alays face, growling loudly as everyone looked on. One of the grey wolves grabbed Clove and pushed her away as Alay cocked her head sideways at Alice. "Oh you poor little bunny...you haven't figured it out have you? Predator and prey. Don't. Mix. Your food and are meaningless. Remember your place in this world."

"Funny you should mention that, Alay." Damien said as he walked up, offering his paw to Alice, who took it and stood behind him. "Cause if I remember right...you Arctic foxes are the scum of the earth, only able to get the scraps of what's left, which is why your parents hate you, Alay." He chuckled, calming walking around Alay, "I mean like your kind you're just scraps of your family that's why your a foster child. I'd love to belittle you all day but I have to take of Fluff here and take..."he grabbed his jacket and handed it to Alice. "Take my jacket back." He turned, covering Alice with his jacket as they walked away as the whole lunchroom had grown quiet. The two grey wolves jogged after him, and as the first reached him, Damien turned and snarled loudly, baring his teeth.

Alice could see Damien was smaller than the wolves but they seemed to have some fear because they cowered and tucked their tails in between their legs when he snarled. 'Could he be the alpha?' But again as they walked away one of the wolves got brave and jumped at Damien, biting his shoulder and clawing at his back. Alice was shocked and scared, she wanted to help but how could she against such a big animal? Another grey wolf ran up, this one was easily the biggest and he grabbed the wolf attacking Damien and threw him off. He snarled and then yelled loudly, "Dukes, Wolford, and Ms. White, to the principals office NOW!"

While he yelled at the wolves, Alice looked at Damien's wounds, the worst seemed to be the bit on his shoulder. He turned to her, smiling. "You okay, Fluff?" "No, no I'm not, you're hurt...and...and why are you smiling?!" "Hell of a first day for you, huh?" She couldn't help but smile, he had a good and positive nature and she liked that. As the older wolf lead them to the nurses office, Damien looked at the wolf, "Hey thanks Coach, would've been toast without you there." "Stop kissing my ass, Wolfsbane, I did it for the blueberry pie." Damien laughed, "Ah of course my grandma wouldn't have been happy if you let me get hurt, and that would mean no more blueberry pie for you." The coach smiled warmly, "Yup and I can't have that, it's the best blueberry pie in the city." Damien looked at Alice, "Coach, have you met, Alice O'Hare?" The coach looked down at her, "O'Hare? She looks l-" "Mixed breed, Coach, that's why she's taller than most bunnies." He shook his head. "I have to make sure those idiots made it to the principals office, Damien you'll be going to the hospital to get those wounds stitched and I'll see what the nurse wants to do with you O'Hare."

As he walked away, Damien look at the bunny, "Fluff...are you really okay?" She shook her head as she paced, still holding her cheek. "Alice, stop and come here." She stopped and walked closer to him. He moved her hand and inspected the three cuts on her cheek. "Not too deep but...it'll leave a scar for sure, come closer I won't bite...unless you want me too..." She pulled away, smiling and blushing, punching him in his shoulder and realized her mistake when he groaned in pain. "Damien, I am-" "It's fine Fluff, I deserve that, now come here. I don't trust that her nails are clean and the nurse isn't here so let me clean it." "How?" He smiled the charming smile, "Just trust me."

He lightly grabbed her head, and she at first thought he was trying to kiss her when she felt something wet on her cheek and realized it was his tongue. She pulled away, surprising him. "Why are you doing that?" "I'm trying to help clean it, whatever you think you know I'm not gonna turn savage or some shit like that, that's technically impossible. Just...please me help, I..I'm sorry I got you caught in this mess." Alice reached up and put her paw against his cheek, "It's not your fault, it would've happened eventually." She noticed he leaned into her hand before again grabbing her cheeks and licking her wounds. It stung but after awhile it felt numb and clean, also noticing that his tail was somewhat wagging when he was done. As some paramedics walked up with a wheelchair for him to sit in. He scratched her ears, and said, "Word of advice for the future, Fluff, never let them see you bleed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who Is Damien Wolfsbane?

The nurse was a little flustered, but also not too interested in the small wounds on Alice's cheek. "Dear this wound is not very bad and it stopped bleeding, just put this bandage on it and you should be fine." She nodded as she complied and left to her math class that she was now way late for, Damn you would think that because of the fight she would be able to go home but nope. She had thought it was probably best not to mention that Damien had cleaned the wound with his tongue. As she sat in class, Alice thought about what Damien had told her, "Never let them see you bleed." Did he mean for her to not let anyone see that they got to her? Yeah that had to be it...honestly he was different for a wolf, seeming to want to be alone rather than wanting to run with the pack. It interested her...but also thinking of what she would tell her aunt, no she knows what the schools are like, she was going to have to tell her mom, whom she did video chat with _almost_ everyday. Ah she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

At the end of school, she was walking out not really paying attention, keeping Damiens large jacket wrapped around her, when she heard a deep and cheery voice, "Hey Fluff! I've been looking for you." She looked up to see Damien jogging towards her and saw the white bandages under his shirt, on his shoulder, and guilt hit her in the gut. He seemed to notice, nudging her, changing the subject. "Where you headed now that schools out?" "I have to head home especially cause I don't really know the city." Damien smiled slyly, "Ah that's simple, I'll take you and show you some places, but it'd have to be tomorrow. I have to go to practice." She looked at him surprised, "You're going to practice with your injuries?" Alice then saw his whole demeanor changed and his voice became distant and cold, as his eyes glazed over. "I've had worse, Fluff." But as quickly as he changed, he shook his head and smirked,"Yeah that's why I'm here...I need my jacket. My grandma would kill me if I didn't come home with it, as nice as you look in it..." Alice blushed at the comment as she slipped it off. "Thanks for giving it to me, it was really sweet of you." He nodded and waved as he walked away, "You should come and watch us play sometime Fluff, I need a cheerleader." She shook her head at him, as she turned away and then saw Clove looking at her and the tail of Damien as he walked around the corner. She then walked beside her, "Do you like him?" Alice giggled, "No, he's just friendly and nice." Clove raised her eyebrow, "Actually he doesn't act like that with anyone, you're the first that I've seen." Alice eyed her as they walked down the street, "You seem to know alt about him...do YOU like him?" Clove smiled revealing the tips of her sharp teeth, "Who wouldnt? He got so many secrets..."

"What is it that makes him popular?" Alice asked curiously. "One of the best football players in Zootopia! If he continues, Damien could move to playing professionally, although he doesn't really hang out with us or the Pack." "What's the Pack...and wait he doesn't even hang out with the popular predators?" Alice asked,her attention becoming focused again. "No not really, he's super quiet and keeps to himself; why so interested in him?" Alice thought about it, why did she seem so captivated by Damien Wolfsbane? She brushed it off, and redirected the conversation, "It's just interested that he wouldn't hang out with you guys because of the way he's acted with me. Maybe it'll be different tomorrow and he just felt bad cause of earlier today." "What happened?" Alice seemed a little embarrassed when she told her, "I got lost coming to school and he helped me." Clove was trying hold in her laugh, "How do you get lost coming to this place?" Alice pursed her lips, knowing she'd would only embarrass herself more.

As she arrived at her aunts apartment, a cream colored hare, in the apartment across the hall, named Jared greeted her. He went to a private school, but often tried to talk to her when she was home. Especially when she had to wait a couple of weeks to enter Zootopia High. Her mom and aunt often pushed her to allow him to pursue her, but...now wasn't the time. Mostly because she really inexperienced when it came to things like that. Her aunt smiled when she entered, but it fell when she saw the bandage on her face. "Alice, what happened?" She decided to play dumb, "What are you talking about?" She looked at her aunt, and finally her ears dropped and covered her face. "...Okay, fine there was this Arctic fox, who tried to hurt me." Her aunt shook her head, "I see...it isn't the first time I heard about that. I'm surprised she didn't hurt you more." "She would have but someone helped me." "Who?" Alice tried to keep her smile inside but couldn't help but smirk slightly. "His name is Damien..." Her aunt quickly became excited, "Damien? What kind of animal is he? Another hare? An antelope?" Alice shook her head at every question, "He's a...wolf." Her aunt looked surprised, "Wow...that's interesting...is he a least nice?"

Alice looked exasperated, "Yes! He's a gentleman." Her aunt walked into the kitchen, "Oh wait till you tell your mother..."

The next day, school passed by quickly, and thankfully it didn't rain and she hadn't gotten lost. Damien seemed to be waiting for her, smiling and walking down the halls with her. "Hey Fluff, you ready to see the city?" Alice looked up at him, peering into his black eyes, they seemed to peer into her, as if searching her face for something. She brushed it off, "Yeah, what are you gonna show me?" He smiled and shrugged, "Eh, I don't know yet...but I have a few place in mind." He looked at the his copper colored watch, "I'll see you after class." He winked, and ruffled the hair in between her ears. There was something about him, it was almost as if he was acting...but really, REALLY good, like he wanted to tell her something. What a strange wolf.

'Errr I swear...that rabbit can see right through my facade. Those light blue eyes cut right through me.' A few hours had passed and the schools bell rang and he smiled to himself at least the day wouldn't be as bland as it is normally.

He waited for the bunny, and she skipped to him. Her energy was infectious, he couldn't help but smile wider. "C'mon Fluff, we're gonna stop at my place." "For what?" "To drop off my stuff plus change, I look way too good to go out into public like this." Alice giggled and trying not to smile, "What you don't want the girls crawling all over you?" "Nah, just want to keep your attention, babe." He looked down at her and winked.

She blushed, grateful for her grey fur, since it would hide the redness. As they walked down the street, she noticed the apartments turning to the houses. And then she noticed that Damien had stopped. "Already leaving without me Fluff?" He held open the gate for her and walked up to the house pulling out a key. Before turning the knob, he turned to her, "This place is a little crazy at times because my older sister has her kids here while she's at work...believe me their a handful." As he opened the door, she saw two fox kits jump and attack his legs. He yelled,"Ahhh! They got me!" He pretended to fall on the floor as they jumped on him. Alice smiled at the scene, it reminded her of Bunnyburrow during the dusk hours when her and her siblings played. She felt a slight sting at the memory, but then she saw he had grown still. A third kit that was grey with red streaks had walked up and poked his face and she spoke so innocently, "Is he dead?" He grumbled, "I need food. I need young foxes.."he then sprung up laughing, "because I'm the big bad wolf!" The little kits ran away laughing. Damien smiled at Alice, motioning for her to follow him. He held up a paw for her to stop and put his finger to his mouth, telling her to be quiet. He then got on all fours, quietly moving into another room, when a kind and older voice spoke, "Have you talked to your sister?" He hung his head, smiling, "No GG I haven't." He could tell Alice was uncomfortable, and he didn't like that.

"Who's your friend?" GG asked. Damien grabbed Alice's paw and pulled her into view. "GG this Alice and Alice this is my grandma." Alice was surprised, she had expected a wolf but it was a fox, who had silver streaked in her fur showing her experience and was slightly hunched. The fox smiled warmly, "Alice...what a nice name...your always welcome here at my home, granted it can get a little hectic." Alice smiled, "Thank you, ma'am." The older fox chuckled, "Ma'am? No just call me GG dear." The young female kit had walked up, "Uncle Damien?" He looked down at her, "Yes, Star?" "Is that your girlfriend?" Alice was then shocked but all he did was chuckle, "What makes you say that?" She pointed, "You're holding her paw..." He nervously laughed, blush slowly creeping on his face, and dropped her paw. Alice was also blushing but remained silent. "Alice, stay here, I'll go change and we can leave." He reached down and grabbed the young kits hand, "C'mon Star, let's leave Fluff with GG." Damien turned and winked before leaving the room.

He stopped when they got to the stairs, "Hey Star, you'd tell me if those kids were still bullying you right?" The little kit then grew very quiet and shy. "Star...are they?" She nodded slowly still not looking at him. His anger burned inside him, they'd had a meeting with the parents...and they..they didn't do anything! He put on his mask and smiled, poking her in her stomach causing her to giggle, "Hey, show me what you did in school today."

Alice watched Damiens grandma return to cutting some vegetables. "Alice...would you like some blueberry pie?" She thought about it, "No thank you, I'm fine." "So what brings you to the big city? Since I'd assume your not really from here." Alice was a little surprised, "School, opportunities, and getting away from my family." GG nodded, "I came here with the same motive and found that I missed home a lot." "Yeah, I already miss it but in the fall break I'm going to head back to visit."

GG motioned to the house, "You're welcome to spend fall break here if your plans fall through." Alice smiled gratefully, this family was really nice. And Damien seemed a lot more open here than in the outside world, it was nice to see. GG opened the fridge and pulled out half a pie, "You sure you don't want some pie, Alice?" She then heard movement behind her and Damien answered for her, "Of course she does GG, she just doesn't know that yet." His warm breath on her neck sent tingles down her spine, and she felt his paw around her waist as he slipped in a chair beside her, but then it was gone. She looked at him. He wore a dark red button up with black jeans...she hated to admit it but he did look good, the red coinciding with his black fur. "But we'll have to take it to go cause I got to show her around Zootopia." GG cut a slice and wrapped in paper towel and handed it to Alice and motioned to Damien to see if he wanted a piece. He smiled at her, shaking his head, "I'll just take a few bites from hers." GG chuckled, "You better eat what you want now Alice because a few bites to Damien is the whole thing!" He pretended to look mortified, "No...just for good food." GG watched her grandson with the bunny as they walked down the sidewalk, she hadn't seen him smile like he just did in a long time...it may be coincidence but maybe, just maybe Alice could be the key, to saving him...from himself.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"A/N: Dear readers, I'm sorry I don't upload as much especially as much as I'd like to, But my job is kicking my ass, the Wal-Mart I work for can't get a good schedule going. No matter once I get promoted in a couple of days, I'll be able to upload regularly and every few days. The next chapter will be uploaded in about...hmmm...probably 2 to 3 days I promise. Again I'm open to criticism and thanks for reading my story. The next chapters title is above sorry I made it seem like I was releasing the new chapter. /p 


	5. Chapter 4: Heart vs Mind

It had been a couple of hours since her and Damien had left his house, and the wolf was not what she had originally thought. He loved to joke, laugh, and always tried to get her to laugh in which he always succeeded. Damien seemed to push her to open up and talk about what life was like at Bunnyburrow. It was almost as if he was trying to avoid talking about himself, and when she did try to bring up him, would simply pretend he didn't hear her or he would change the subject. Damien kept true to his word and showed her around the city. He'd taken her to a café in the rainforest sector, a few shop in a large mall in Sahara square, and a interspecies restaurant in Zootopia Central. Alice's favorite was the restaurant because they served the best carrot soup she'd ever tasted; when Damien saw that she liked the soup he began teasing her and asking if was better than the soup her mom made, she responded by kicking him in the shin.

When the pair were finally sated with their meal, Damien grabbed Alice's paw, pulling her along with him as they headed to some unknown destination; he seemed to sense her fear of following him. He turned and looked down at her, "Fluff, you can trust me, I promise I wont lead you astray." He lead her to a staicase and pulled her up the steep staircase. When they reached the top, the sun was setting. Damien looked at the sun, then to her, "Beautiful..." Alice stared at him, "Excuse me?" He smirked, one of his canines appearing from behind his lip. "What? I meant the sunset...not that I'm saying you look bad, you know...for a bunny." She laughed and punched his arm; he held his arm close to him, feigning pain. "You punch like a bunny..." Alice shook her head, still smiling...deciding now would be the best time to ask him some questions. "So what brought you to the city, Damien? Or were you born here?" His smile slowly fell, his voice becoming somber, and his eyes ventured to the sunset, "No, I wasn't...always here." "And your parents? Where are they?" Alice saw his body stiffen at the word 'parents', she saw him quietly watching the suns last rays fade as night fell. Without a word, he walked away to a bench, leaving her standing there confused. 'Did I say something wrong?' She saw him sit on a bench, and she followed him. She quietly sat down next to him, and put her small paw over his to comfort him, "Damien, I-" "Alice..." his voice was full of emotion when he said her name. "...Its fine, I understand why you want to know; I just don't like to talk about them. It...stirs up too many things I'd like to forget." He grabbed her paw and squeezed it, and she looked into his eyes. For a second she thought she saw the real Damien Wolfsbane, and then she saw an emotion, one she couldn't place, on his face before he hid it with his mask. Damien smiled his signature charming smile. "C'mon let's go, Fluff. I don't want to be responsible for if your late to school." Alice's ears drooped slightly, she wanted to talk more, but finally got up and followed him. He was a hard nut to crack.

Even though he joked with her and pretended to listen to her, Damien was thinking, thinking really hard. _'Should he tell her his past? Or even about his parents?_ ' But being a fractured as he was...he was hesitant to do so. _'I can trust her, at least I think I can...but will she think different of me once I tell her? NO, she won't think any different_.' The voice in his head didn't agree with him, _'You're fooling yourself, Alice may seem different but we both know she will see you for the monster you really are...Give it some time_.'They had been having fun, and Alice had singlehandedly ruined it with her curiosity, why couldn't she learn to leave things well enough alone. Oh, this bunny was messing with his head and he'd barely even known her for two days. Damien wondered what it would be like after a week knowing her, God he really didnt want to know. He noticed that she'd been staying close to him since she had seen his attitude change. He liked when she had put her paw on his earlier it felt...good.

Alice was having a dilemma, she kept wanting to reach the few inches and grab his paw. Her heart kept telling her to do so but she knew in her mind it was wrong mostly because she barely knew him. _'But you could get to know him..._ ' her heart reasoned with him. But she knew better than to listen, but it hurt her to watch him have the internal struggle she could see him having. _The great battle, the heart against the mind, what to do? Should-_ "Hey Fluff! You gonna keep walking or is this not your place?" Alice snapped back to reality and saw that Damien was at the entrance to her apartments lobby. The mental arguement she was having with herself caused her to just be on autopilot. "Sorry...I was thinking..." He chuckled, "Having your head in the clouds, mudst be a bunny thing." She brushed it off, letting him have this one. She turned to him, "Hey, you want to come in? Meet my family?" Damien pondered it for a second, but shook his head, "No thanks, Fluff, I have to get back to GG, next time. And remember your always welcome to stop by. He winked at her and walked into the dark.

Damien instantly started jogging home, knowing GG was probably mad that he was late. But as he walked up to his house, something seemed different. And when he entered his house, there seemed to be a weight, or a thickness in the air. It felt so unnatural, strange in the usually happy house. Damien simply brushed it off but stopped in his tracks as he saw GG standing there, waiting for him. He grew concerned, "GG, what's wrong?" "Damien, you need to sit down." He sat on the stairs, waiting for the news. "It's about...your dad." GG said sadly. What little remained of his smile quickly faded and became a look of anger. He growled lightly and his tail flicked back and forth. "What about him, GG?" GG grabbed his paws in hers, and squeezed them tightly. "Y-your dad got out, they shortened his sentence and he's coming back to Zootopia..."

A/N: Sorry I changed the title of the chapter but enjoy and sorry I took so long to upload and on Friday I'll upload chapter 5. Thanks for reading!


	6. sorry

**A/N:**

Dear readers, I apologize for the long delay in the chapters. I've just been having a crazy ass time with my life with my mom kicking me out and my girlfriend trying to hurt herself but in the next couple of days while i'm at the hospital I promise I will upload a couple of chapters.

Thanks


End file.
